It has been known that bipyridine compounds form a complex by coordination to various transition metals, and that the complex acts as a catalyst in various organic reactions. As the organic reaction using the complex, Macromolecules, 1992, 25, 1214-1223 discloses a coupling reaction of aromatic dihalide compounds.